Je t'ai tellement attendu
by JessSwann
Summary: OS basé sur Atonement Reviens Moi quelles ont pu être les dernières pensées de Cee ?


**Disclaimers: bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont au brillant auteur du roman !J'attends vos comm**

**Je t 'ai tellement attendu …**

Sous le pale soleil d'avril,Cécilia Tallis remontait la rue londonienne encombrée de voitures et d'omnibus qui tentaient de se frayer un passage au milieu de la foule affolée. Autour d'elle ce n'était que fracas de bombes et hurlements de terreur. Ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que le Blitz décidé par Hitler avait commencé et la jeune femme ne faisait même plus attention aux bombes, comme si elle s'était habituée à l'horreur.Tel un fantôme perdu dans la foule, sans paraître mue par sa volonté propre, Cécilia se laissa emporter par le mouvement,se réfugiant sans y penser dans les galeries souterraines du métro londonien.

A l'instar de tous ceux qui l'entouraient elle avança comme dans un cauchemar, sauf que pour elle ce dernier n'avait pas commencé avec le Blitz ni même avec la guerre qui opposait l'Allemagne et la France mais avec un mensonge. C'était par une chaude journée d'été que sa vie avait basculée, une journée terrible qui restait tout à la fois la plus belle et la plus horrible de son existence. Ce jour là, elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec Robbie Turner et le même jour le jeune homme avait été emprisonné pour avoir violé la jeune cousine de Cécilia. A tort. Cécilia l'avait toujours su, jamais elle n'avait douté de Robbie, pas un instant, pas une seconde durant toutes les années qui avaient passées depuis. Elle connaissait Robbie depuis l'enfance et savait le jeune homme incapable de faire du mal à une jeune fille, tout comme elle savait qu'il l'aimait. C'était comme ça. Cécilia Tallis n'avait pas besoin de preuves ou de déclarations enflammées pour connaître les sentiments de Robbie à son égard. Il lui suffisait de repenser à ces moments si doux et si douloureusement heureux passés dans la bibliothèque pour en être convaincue. Cécilia n'avait plus que ça depuis des années, le souvenir d'une étreinte furtive dans une bibliothèque et les lettres qu'un amant éperdu avait écrites alors qu'il déversait ses sentiments sur le papier. Elle avait aussi le goût d'une rencontre furtive dans un café,entre deux de ses gardes à l'hôpital, l'image d'un Robbie aux traits marqués, presque emprunté face à elle. Le jeune homme avait toujours été d'une nature réservée mais les mois qu'il avait passés en prison semblaient avoir gommé la vie qui était en lui en même temps que ses rêves. De leur rencontre furtive, Cécilia gardait le souvenir d'un gêne commune, chacun étant désarçonné de se trouver face à l'autre, terrifié de faire une erreur lors de cette rencontre qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre tellement attendue.

Depuis le mensonge et l'accusation honteuse de Briony, sa jeune sœur, Cecilia et Robbie avaient tout deux vécus à l'écart du monde. Pour Robbie ça avait d'abord été l'emprisonnement physique, les barreaux qui se dressaient entre lui et les étendues herbeuses de leur campagne natale. Puis la guerre, la promesse que s'il s'engageait, s'il survivait à l'invasion nazie en France, il serait libéré tout comme ce peuple injustement asservi. Robbie avait accepté, non pas pour servir son pays ou un quelconque idéal de liberté, le mensonge de Briony lui ayant ôté depuis longtemps toutes ses illusions sur la justice mais pour l'espoir d'être avec elle. De l'ancienne vie du jeune homme brillant il ne restait plus que les quelques mots qu'elle lui avait murmuré lorsque les policiers l'avaient arrêté « _Reviens moi, je t'attendrais_ »

Cécilia le savait parce qu'il le lui avait écrit, et comme toujours elle le croyait. Ils n'avaient plus que les mots pour faire l'amour, le papier des lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient remplaçant la peau de l'autre. Depuis l'enfermement de Robbie, Cecilia avait vécu sa vie comme une recluse également. Elle avait rejeté en bloc sa famille qui avait été si prompte à condamner Robbie sur la foi des paroles d'une enfant à l'imagination trop fertile. Terminées les longues heures passées à attendre un patriarche qui ne venait jamais, fini le temps où elle se souciait de sa migraineuse de mère, disparue sa complicité avec son frère. De cet été et des Tallis il ne restait à Cecilia que l'amertume de son bonheur brisé et la haine qu'elle vouait à la responsable de cette débâcle.

Curieusement, c'était l'injustice dont avait été victime Robbie qui lui avait permis de trouver le courage de quitter une famille qui l'étouffait et de d'engager dans une carrière qui était devenue, avec les lettres de Robbie, la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. Elle était devenue « Nurse Tallis » n'existant plus que par son métier aux yeux du monde. Plus aucune voix ne susurrait _Cee _à son oreille et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle avait dénié ce droit aux autres depuis longtemps. Seul Robbie pouvait utiliser son nom secret. _Cee… _rien que ces trois lettres écrites sur le papier la faisait se sentir autre, se sentir heureuse, se sentir femme. Seul Robbie pouvait voir celle qu'elle était vraiment, et depuis leur séparation c'était le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes qui la faisait se lever chaque jour. Cecilia attendait la fin de la guerre, la fin de sa mort, le retour de Robbie pour enfin s'ouvrir au monde à nouveau. Elle était la seule parmi ses compagnes à ne pas souffrir de l'interdiction formelle de divulguer son prénom aux blessés, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait se lier avec aucun autre que Robbie. Si elle soignait les soldats avec un dévouement tel qu'il faisait l'admiration de ses camarades et parfois l'envie, ce n'était pas par grandeur d'âme mais parce qu'elle imaginait que, quelque part en France, une infirmière pouvait dispenser les mêmes soins attentifs à son Robbie pour qu'il lui revienne. Bien sur il y avait eu des hommes pour tenter de la séduire, attirés par la minceur racée de la jeune femme, par les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, par la grâce naturelle qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, mais chacun d'entre eux s'était heurté à un mur et sans le savoir la Nurse Tallis possédait une réputation de chasteté et force morale qui la plaçait au dessus des autres, alors qu'en vérité elle n'était qu'une femme éprise et malheureuse. Elle n'avait aucune amie, repoussant les confidences féminines tout comme elle avait laissé sans réponse les lettres pitoyables que lui avait envoyé Briony. Cette dernière était devenue infirmière, comme elle, ce qui en d'autres temps l'aurait flattée mais à présent elle n'y voyait plus qu'une tentative désespérée et vaine d'expiation de sa sœur. Briony avait toujours eu l'ambition d'écrire et Cécilia savait que seul le remord avait pu détourner sa jeune sœur de la carrière qu'elle s'était fixée. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument… quoique puisse faire Briony jamais ça ne rattraperait ce qu'elle avait brisé. Par son mensonge Briony avait détruit la vie de Cécilia et de Robbie aussi sûrement que Robbie avait brisé le vase familial ce jour tragique où ils s'étaient découverts l'un à l'autre et où Briony avait juré avoir vu l'amoureux de sa soeur violer la jeune Lola.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Cécilia tandis qu'elle resserrait sa fine chemise verte autour d'elle. Silencieusement, elle se coucha à même le sol dur de la station de métro, les inconnus qui l'entouraient attribuant ses larmes à la peur de mourir, trop terrifiés eux-mêmes pour esquisser un geste envers elle. A bout de quelques minutes ou de quelques heures, une explosion proche retentit, suivie d'un grondement assourdissant qui fit se lever tout les réfugiés amassés dans le souterrain. Cecilia, debout elle aussi regarda arriver sur eux des trombes d'eau, elle seule ne cria pas, ne tenta pas s'enfuir. Elle pensa à Robbie, à la maison sur le rivage dont-ils avaient à peine eu le temps de rêver lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus. Elle les imagina tout deux sur une plage,ensembles riant du bonheur qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé, les vagues s'écrasant sur les galets autour d'eux. Lorsqu'elle fut submergée par l'eau de la canalisation que la bombe des allemands avait fait exploser, Cécilia ferma les yeux, laissant la mort s'emparer lentement d'elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de penser une dernière fois à Robbie avant s'éteindre. _Je t'ai tellement attendu … _murmura-t-elle avant de laisser la mort l'emporter, persuadée qu'un jour son amour lui reviendrait enfin.


End file.
